


Dead Circus

by MoonFrostgayboi



Category: The Sanity Circus (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonFrostgayboi/pseuds/MoonFrostgayboi
Summary: A kid with two dead people from the past. Smiling Sam and Frowning Fred are "The Circus Twins." They kidnap Henry and took him to an old abandoned carnival. They play games, scare him and have fun. But are they gonna kill him or not? That's the real question.
Relationships: Frowning Fred/Peter Goodwin, Smiling Sam/Peter Goodwin





	Dead Circus

The night was cold, I was with my friends setting up our tents and gathering wood to start a fire. We sat next to each other making jokes, singing songs, plying games and telling scary stories. But the story my friend Max told us sounded,....... real or true. This is how he said it: 

**_"Once there were two brothers, their names were Samuel and Fredrick Peterson. They use to be good brothers. They were even in a circus. But before they joined the circus they were with their family. There Mother Maria was a kind woman and who always loved her kids. There Father James use to be a kind man and he use to love his kids._ **

_**One day there mother got very ill. The doctor came every day to their house to see what was wrong with her but he didn't know. So a few days later, she died. The father was so sad that he turned into an alcoholic. After that he found a new wife, she looked sweet but she was down right evil.** _

_**She didn't care about them, she made them work hard labor around the house. Made them starve for hours, make them so thirsty they could hardly stand up right. She even abused them. And their Father either just watched or joined. They had enough of their father and their step mother, so they murdered them and ran away.** _

_**They packed all they could, clothes, some food, water and some blankets. They left and caught a train. When the trained stopped they noticed it belonged to a circus. The circus was called "** _ _**Th**_ _ **e Mad Circus." The box car they was in opened and the person who caught them was the Ring Master.** _

_**They begged him not to tell the police and he didn't. The Ring Master decided to keep them. He gave them names like"Smiling Sam and Frowning Fred." Smiling Sam was famous for juggling knifes and for hypnotizing people with music. Frowning Fred was also famous for juggling knifes and for moving things with his mind.** _

_**They stayed in the circus until they were 16. Before their 17 birthday a fire happened. They died but no one found their bodies in the rubble. And they say they roam these woods to murder innocent people an kidnap with magic."** _

After the story ended I was wondering and thinking about it. The story felt so year that, I thought they were actually around us just watching. So I kept it out of mind and went to my tent and layed down in my sleeping bag. But then I woke up to the sound of rustling in the bushes. **"Its not funny guys, you know how I get when I'm scared"** I said siting up from my sleeping bag. I heard carnival music from outside the tent and it was creepy.

 **"Guys, stop this shit now your scaring me"** I said. The music stopped and the fire lit up. I got up and walked outside the tent. But when I got outside all I saw was card falling from the trees. **"Wired"** I said looking up at the sky. Then, when i looked at the fire there was a mask, to my surprise it wasn't burning up.

The rain of cards stopped and it was actually raining and the fire didn't die out. I sat on the floor and grabbed the mask out of the fire. The fire died and then all I heard was the wind pushing the leaves o the monstrous trees. When I looked at the mask I felt a hand go on my shoulders. But when I looked, surprisingly there was no one behind me, but I could still feel the hand on my shoulders.

I faced the mask an turned it over. The inside of the mask had symbol like markings that i couldn't make out. I put on the mask and then it just disappeared. I looked around and then the next thing I know, I'm in an abandoned carnival. The place was all busted up, broken rides, torn tents and empty animal cages with only the animals remains inside.

Then cards started to falling from the sky again. The wind was getting colder and and stronger. The cards started flying circles around me and the wind started to pick the pace. Outside the ring of cards was two people just looking at me. **"Help!"** I cried out to them but they did nothing.

 **"Help!"** I cried again but louder and then the one to the left took something out of his pocket. He threw it to me and I caught it. It was a black orb, it was as small as a pearl and it was attached to a necklace. It looked weird but they probably wanted me to wear it. I put the necklace on and the cards stopped and floated onto the ground and burned away.

The two people were none other then Smiling Sam and Frowning Fred. I was frightened, I could not move. They walked up to me and started analyzing me from top to bottom. **"Not what I was expecting, but it would have to do"** Smiling Sam said to his brother Frowning Fred. **"At least he survived, unlike the last one we had. But, I feel great power in this one"** Fred said to Sam.

 **"W-what do you two fucking want from me?"** I said scared for my life as I see dried blood on their mask and clothes. **"We just want to see your magic, in 2 months if you cant show us your magic or have magic we will kill you"** Sam said taking out his knife. **"But I know you will show us magic, wont you?"** Fred asked me with curiosity. **"I don't know if I have magic but I'll try"** I said calming down a little.

Smiling Sam turned around and walked towards the big tent. **"You'll be sleeping in the Small tent to your right or left, it's your choice"** he said to me as he walked inside the big tent. **"The one to the left is my tent and the one to the right is my brothers tent"** Fred told me. I looked to the left and then the right deciding which one to pick. Then I chose Fred's and walked towards his tent.

I I walked inside and it looked amazing. It had colorful light, banners, 2 hammocks and two decks of card on a table that looked weird. I want to the table with the cards and picked up the red deck of cards. **"Nice cards"** I said to Fred as I saw him entering the tent. **"I don't rally play with them so you can keep them"** Fred said to me laying in the top hammock.

I flipped through the cards and I saw that they all had Sam's mask on the back of every card. Then the card started floating in the air. It started moving around the tent and the rest of the cards did the same thing. Fred saw and looked at me then said **"Wow, you do have powers. I've seen anything like it." "I always have hid it, people said I was dangerous"** I said waving my hand and all the cards fly to me and land on my hand. 

**"Why is that?"** He asked.

 **"I was playing with my cards in school and these two people were bullying me cause I had powers and......I killed them with the cards. I kept it a secret ever since then"** I said hugging my legs while the cards fly around me.

 **"Well, I don't think your dangerous"** he said getting up from the hammock and sitting next to me.

 **"Your the only one who thinks I'm not"** I said to him looking away from him almost crying.

He moved towards me a little more and hugged me. Then the cards all flew together and made two people sitting next to a tree but I couldn't tell who the people were but the picture made me happy. The cards stopped and flew back on my hand and I put them in my pocket. I looked at Fred and I hugged him back and I said **"Thanks Fred, for making me feel better."** **"Your welcome, by the way what's your name?"** Fred asked me.

I looked at him and smiled a little and said **"I'm Henry, Henry Grimes."**


End file.
